clips of the unknown
by ksd101
Summary: hrry has new friends never met his old bfs. now he has ellie black and brent lupin. sirius did get a trial.so him and Eli live with him but not for long!
1. wouldnt it be cool

OK your all going to kill me. Harry never met the weaslys or Hermione. His best friends are Ellie black and Brent Lupin. They all act like they're parents. They are also all at the top of there class. AKA marauders II. Lol INFO: El- long straight black hair, blue streaks that match her eyes. Great figure. Into baggy clothes. Brent: looks exactly like his father. And you know harry.  
  
It was a long day for the young marauders. They were sitting in James potter's bedroom with nothing to do. They sat there in silence thinking of what to do when Sirius spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys, I wish we could see our future! Don't." but Sirius was cut of by a swirling vortex.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus felt the sensation of being pulled down and down. And they began twirl and twirl. Finally when they landed they found they were at the feet of a very older looking Dumbledore.  
  
"Why hello boys, nice of you to drop in" he chuckled. "I suppose you want to know what just happened."  
  
The boys both nodded their heads.  
  
"Well then, you wished to be here to see the future so you shall." He replied.  
  
"Sir, what exactly are we going to see?" James asked.  
  
"Many things Mr. Potter, many things." The twinkling in his eyes were gone as he spoke very grave, but soon it was back and he was ushering them into a giant misty black hole in the air. It swirled and swirled just as the last one had. They began walking into it until they found the same sensation. But this time they landed on their feet and found they were in the griffindor common room.  
  
The portrait hole slammed open and in came a boy that looked exactly like James.  
  
" Oh El! Where are you? I need to show you something!" called the boy.  
  
Another boy came running in after him, this time looking like Remus.  
  
"Harry, come on lets practice on slytherines." Said the boy who looked like Remus calmly.  
  
"Fine, Come on."  
  
Then out of no where a girl appeared right behind the kid named harry. She tackled him to the ground and sat on him.  
  
"Oh come off it El, I was only joking." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Joke or not, Potter I'm going to get you." She said laughing as well. "And you're little dog to!"  
  
"YOU WITCH!" Harry bellowed.  
  
By now James Sirius and Remus were laughing quite hard.  
  
"Are they our kids cause they look like us. El is so Sirius's daughter." Said a laughing James.  
  
"Yes they are your children, but they look like they are carefree but they are opposite from that. They have been through much. And you will see some off it this was just to introduce you to them, now you must see there actual life. 


	2. look! look!

And with that they where off again!  
  
"This is Halloween 1981. Harry is one year old." And with that they watched there best friend or in James's sake self, be killed.  
  
When it was all over they heard the faint noise of crying. They ran upstairs and looked over to see a small bundle of blankets. They soon were also hearing the sound of the front door smash open and closed, the sound of sobs, and the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.  
  
The marauders looked over to the stairs, where an older looking Sirius was standing with tears running down his cheeks. He walked over to the small bundle and picked it up.  
  
"Ssh. harry, its all right. Don't worry. Its ok. Please don't cry!" The hysterical man tried to calm the small child, while only making himself worse.  
  
The marauders were speechless as they began to swirl again.  
  
"Were you, Sirius Black, the secret keeper?" asked a large man with gray hair.  
  
"No sir, I was not." Sirius stated.  
  
"Well then who was?"  
  
"Peter Petagrew, sir." He said looking outraged.  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
"No sir." Said Sirius looking suddenly downcast.  
  
"Ok, you are free of all charges."  
  
All the marauders were able to see was Remus handing a young El to her father.  
  
The next seen was extremely happier.  
  
It was of El and Harry at the age of five. They were playing on their toy broomsticks in the yard. Shrieking and giggling with joy. Then they landed from their spots 3 feet above the ground and ran inside.  
  
The marauders were curious about what the point of that scene was when they began swirling again.  
  
This time they landed with a jolt. Looking up they saw three happy children and two happy adults. The marauders guessed that the children were eleven because of the Hogwarts letters.  
  
"Harry, Brent, we're finally going to Hogwarts. Time to plan some big time pranks!" yelled the young El.  
  
"YEAH!" yelled both Brent and Harry  
  
The marauders had grins on when they heard plans for pranks, but were soon sucked into a new vision. 


	3. electra black and harry potter

It was the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Black, Ellie!" called the Prof.  
  
El climbed up onto the platform and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed on her head and 1 second later it called "GRYFINDORE!" (or however you spell it!)  
  
The table to the far right broke in to applause.  
  
A few names later.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
The whole hall went into a deafening quiet. Then.  
  
"OH COME ON, YOU NEVER SEEN A BOY NAMED HARRY IN YOUR LIFE?!?" bellowed El laughing.  
  
The teachers seemed stunned but amused all the same. The students on the other hand looked miffed. One guy with short blonde hair said, "That's harry Potter. He defeated the dark lord." He whispered like he was talking to a 2 yr old.  
  
"Yes, I know. He's also my best friend. Oh and my names Electra Black."  
  
The boy looked stunned. "E-Electra B-Black, you're the dark angel!"  
  
"One and only!" she said smiling as her two friends came to join her.  
  
*******SORRY SHORT CHAP (LIKE MOST)******** 


	4. pranks! pranks!

The marauders landed with a crash on top of a desk in an empty classroom, but then.  
  
"POTTER! BLACK! DETENTION!"  
  
the door suddenly slammed open, and in came 2 panting teenagers.  
  
"How old are they professor?" asked james.  
  
"15. Now watch."  
  
"Do you think she was raised by apes?" asked a panting El.  
  
"No you dolt." Answered a laughing Harry.  
  
"Oh well, it seems like it!"  
  
"and 50 points of from griffindore!" yelled an angry pro. Mcgonagle (How do you spell it?)  
  
"All we did was post all of are detention slips around her classroom! Merlin!" yelled El with fake offense.  
  
With that the marauders started to laugh.  
  
"hey we should do that! I bet it was my daughter's idea!"  
  
"it was, sirius, it was." said dumbledore.  
  
"cool!"  
  
"Well we should really be getting some rest. Come on I'll pick you all up tomorrow! Into the portal all of you. Go on!" albus said as they began to whine and beg to stay.  
  
After they were all in the portal, albus mumbled to himself "They are in for a rude awakening"  
  
*******SORRY SHORT CHAP (LIKE MOST)******** 


	5. and a rude awakening they have gotten

And a rude awakening they would get... dun! dun! dun! Lol ok this story seems really short but its not really OK? OK!  
  
"James wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Shouted a excited Remus and Sirius.  
  
"WHAT I'm TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!" bellowed a very, very miffed James.  
  
"Its time to go back to the future." Stated an Albus in which James did not see.  
  
With that James was up like a rocket. He threw some clothes on and within two minutes panting he said "Well, what are we waiting for lets go!"  
  
Sirius looked at him with a look that said 'excuse me' and said aloud "What we are waiting for is you! Now can we please just go, your killing me." That is of coarse when Sirius broke out into song. "Killing me slowly with his song!!!!"  
  
Luckily for them the portal formed and Sirius stopped with his song. Again they felt the pulling sensation as they fell through...  
  
When they arrived, they wished they hadn't, well all except Albus who knew what was coming... There sat Eli her head in her hands crying with Harry rubbing her shoulders. He also was crying. Brent was no where to be found.  
  
They were in a kitchen reading the 'Daily Prophet'. The headline read "BLACK AND POTTER ARE EVIL" the article read:  
  
As upsetting as it is to say this, we have to.  
We have to make it be known that Electra  
Black and Harry Potter, our saviors are as  
evil as they come. Prophecies have told us  
that they will one day be a bigger threat then  
'He who must not be named' we suggest you  
call our tip line if you see them.  
  
"H-how old are they here Albus? And why are they saviors?" asked a very pale James.  
  
"fifteen my dear boy, only fifteen..." He replied shaking his head.  
  
James began to think of the things he was doing at the age of fifteen. After all it was only last year. He and his friends had been enjoying pranking innocent student, not on the run from aurors. He couldn't even imagine it. It was like it was off a muggle movie.  
  
Next thing they knew, there were two trunks flying down the stairs behind them. Eli looked up to see her father Sirius Black glaring down at them as he spoke in a harsh whisper...  
  
"Get out of my home both of you... I will not tolerate this dark shit in my home..." he turned and began to walk away, but not before Eli could speak.  
  
"Don't you love us?" She asked. Her voice quivering with every syllable.  
  
"No... I do not love murderers..." He said shaking his head looking like he was about to become one.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?!" she screamed as he began to walk away again. "I AM YOUR DAUGHTER!! HARRY IS YOUR BEST FRIEND'S SON!! YOU CANT JUST LEAVE US LIKE THIS!! You cant... you just cant give up on us..." Harry sat there staring into space. Silently vowing never to here Eli scream in such agony. Silently vowing to kill any one who caused it.  
  
But all her father said before he slammed his door was "get out of my house, filthy beast..." (He said that cause she's a dark angel.. I'll explain what that is later)  
  
Sirius looked stunned. He couldn't believe he would be so much like his mother. He began to sob silently as he stood there staring at his future daughter wipe her eyes, grab her trunk, and walk out the door Harry close behind.  
  
James saw his best friends tears and patted him on the shoulder. Remus just stood there wondering where he was during all of this. 'Why wasn't I there? Was I out when the news came? Was I on my way over? Or did I find out and act like Sirius?' all of these questions swirled threw his head like the portal in front of him. 


End file.
